People who suffer from chronic pains, mental health issues such as stress and depression, addictions, and matters of immune health can attest to the challenges and desperation in getting or obtaining treatment for their ailments without the rigor of suffering with adverse effects of the medicaments that they have to take. It is also an issue of concern that almost all the medicament taken or consumed by these patients present yet again foreign material or abstracts into them. One can presently imagine taking opioids for pain and suffering from diarrhea as an outcome, or becoming addicted to the opioids, just as examples.
In other instances, phytochemicals and other herbal chemistry may present medicaments that come with issues of potency and sourcing. Potency, in that phytochemicals are from sources that may affect the efficacy of the medicament caused by location of the plants as grown, weather, soil, and quality of the raw materials used. Biologics offer some solutions to sufferers and there is recognition that biologics may provide challenges because of the process and the additives that make them usable for their intended purpose or purposes.
Degeneration of the nerves have been shown to cause or exacerbate pain that can have nerve ending challenges or neuropathic links. Drugs, phyto-medicaments, herbals and similarly fabricated medicine used to treat issues of neurodegeneration are typically tied to the adverse effects of such treatment. It is thus reasonable to imagine patients who would rather suffer than take medication that would cause them more challenges than those they already know and manage.
From the foregoing and more, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is a formulation that provides some relief to sufferers of neurodegeneration challenges that is devoid of the attendant adverse effects and that are essentially borne out of nonforeign components to the mammal or humans consuming it. Such system is disclosed and claimed herein.